


Idle

by idkreally



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I know it's not quite clear but this all happens at night, Let Hinata eat Komaeda's ass, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, The title has nothing to do with the fic I just opened up a dictionary and picked a word, They are working for FF but it's mentioned only like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkreally/pseuds/idkreally
Summary: Hinata and Komaeda sleep in on New Year's.





	Idle

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a birthday fic for Hinata and it's a month late. Yeah. Happy belated birthday, I guess.

Hinata realized two things when he woke up: One, there was something warm pressed up against his back. Two, it was still nighttime.  
  
As he started to notice his surroundings a little more and his mind cleared a bit, he realized that the warmth pressing against him was not just something, and that it was Komaeda. Really, it was hard to miss with all the drool he managed to get on his shoulder.   
  
He also came to the realization that they had slept in on the New Year's and missed the whole thing. Not that he was complaining, he was actually glad to get some sleep with Komaeda without all the New Year's commotion. But he knew he would pay the price of his well deserved rest as there was no way Mioda or Souda would let him off the hook so easily when he did not join their party.  
  
His train of thought came to a halt when he felt Komaeda's arm around his waist tighten and his head nuzzle deeper into his neck. He couldn't help but shiver a little as he felt his boyfriend's hair tickle him.  
  
Carefully as to not wake Komaeda up, he loosened Komaeda's arm around him a little and turned around. He took a moment to settle into a comfortable position and put one of his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder, his hand instinctively moving to playing with his hair. He allowed himself to crack a smile when Komaeda furrowed his brows a little in response. He started studying him for a while. His hair has grown a bit longer ever since the simulation. His pale eyelashes occasionally fluttered. With his porcelain looking skin he almost looked less like a human and more like a mythical being. And at one glance he could easily tell how much he had improved in two years after the Neo World Program. His skin was still pale but it was not ghostly like it had been in the program and he has had gained some weight. Whenever Hinata looked at him, _really looked at him_ like this, he could feel pride blooming in his chest. They had come a long way.  
  
His eyes flickered over to Komaeda's as the other slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at the endearing sight of Komaeda opening one eye at a time. He was so adorable, really, he couldn't help but press a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. He felt him smile as he pulled away. Komaeda cupped his cheeks and pulled him back and kissed him again. Komaeda started nibbling on his lower lip as Hinata gripped his hip with one hand and stopped the kiss once more.   
  
"Good morning." He put a piece of Komaeda's hair behind his ear as he said it.   
"Mm, g'morning Hinata-kun." Komaeda's voice had an adorable raspiness to it. Before he could think about saying anything else Komaeda pushed him on his back, quickly climbed on top of him and pressed his chest to Hinata's with his elbows on the either side of his head.  
  
"Hinata-kun..." he murmured and pressed their foreheads together. He kissed Hinata more slowly this time. Hinata put one of his hands on his waist and the other one on his cheek.   
  
Komaeda laid his head on his chest after they pulled off and sighed happily. He started tracing some patterns on his collarbone with his finger.   
  
"Happy birthday Hinata-kun. I love you." He said before pressing another kiss to his chest.   
  
Hinata felt warmth in his chest and pulled Komaeda's face close by cupping his cheeks and quickly pecked his lips. "...Thank you. I love you, too. And happy New Year's." He desperately hoped Komaeda could understand the emotions he had deep inside his chest just from these simple words. He felt Komaeda humming more than he heard it as his boyfriend started kissing him again.  
  
Komaeda bit his lip once more and this time Hinata slighty opened them, granting him access. As he felt Komaeda's tongue inside his mouth, he started circling his palm across his boyfriend's bare back and occasionally playing with his hair, white curls feeling soft between his fingers.

"I am sorry I fell asleep before midnight." Komaeda whispered after pulling off from the kiss.  
  
"It's okay. I fell asleep too."  
  
"Yes but I wanted to celebrate Hinata-kun's birthday at midnight." He felt Komaeda pout against his lips and smiled a little at his lover's slight childishness.  
  
"It's okay, Komaeda. Really. You still got to be the first one to say it. Though... I am pretty sure Mioda won't let me stay alive for much after ditching her party."   
  
Komaeda nodded seriously, softly bumping their foreheads each time his head came back down. "Still. I am glad you got to rest after all the work they put you through the whole year. Though I guess my sleeping in is unjustified, since all I do is paperwork."   
  
Hinata reached out and stroked his cheek. "Don't say it like you didn't do anything. The paperwork is important too, you know. Besides, even if you didn't work for the Future Foundation, just you being here with me would already be a huge help." Komaeda's cheeks turned pink. "Just like how you are now." Hinata added.  
  
"Geez, Hinata-kun sure is cheesy." Even though he tried to pretend being annoyed with the small pout on his face, Hinata could see that being reassured about it made him relax a little. He also felt relieved when he did not dodge or deny the sort-of-compliment.   
  
He looked adorable with that blush on his face. Hinata couldn't help but pinch his cheek.  
  
Komaeda rolled over so that he was on his back on his side of the bed. He looked at the ceiling as he spoke. "So, any plans for your birthday?" He looked at him, appearing slightly nervous, though Hinata couldn't understand why.   
  
Hinata moved to brush his bangs from his forehead and answered. "I mean, no? Should I?"   
  
Komaeda shook his head fervently. He looked at him for a few seconds and quickly straddled him once more. Hinata's hand instinctively gripped his hip. He pushed himself to a sitting position and put his other hand on his thigh, absentmindedly tracing over the scar.   
  
"You seem to have some plans for my birthday, though." Hinata tilted his head as a teasing smile appeared on his lips. Komaeda took a deep breath, looking determined with his cheeks tinted pink and kissed him deeply.  
  
Somewhere during the kiss, Komaeda put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and slowly started grinding down on him. Hinata gasped and gripped him tighter, allowing himself to meet his thrusts.  
  
Komaeda gasped softly and pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Hinata pressed kisses all over his face and gripped his hips, bringing him down faster. After regaining his breath, Komaeda continued kissing him. His hands travelled down Hinata's chest to rest on his stomach.   
  
Hinata could feel Komaeda's moans vibrating in his chest. He sent Komaeda a confused glance when the other pulled away once more. Komaeda simply pecked his lips and pushed on his chest, making him lie down. He started kissing all over his chest and stomach, stopping at his navel. Hinata felt him pause and breathe heavily. He then put his hands on Hinata's hips, his fingers gripping the waistband of his boxers. Hinata could feel his face get hotter and his pulse quicken as Komaeda pressed his lips to his crotch, practically worshipping him.   
  
Komaeda looked up at him and slowly took off his boxers, maintaining eye contact all the while. Even after all the times they have done this, Hinata could still feel himself blushing. Komaeda didn't seem to be in any better shape as well, his whole face flushed.  
  
After taking his boxers off, Komaeda tilted his head and started kissing all over his shaft, occasionally licking the flushed skin. He was also puffing out warm breaths on his cock, which made Hinata close his eyes and breathe heavily to calm himself down.  
  
Komaeda finally pulled away and started licking on the head. He looked up once again, his expression dazed and his eyes half lidded. Hinata put his hands on his head, his fingers stroking his hair. That made Komaeda close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Hinata could see pure lust in them.

Gripping Hinata's hips tightly, he _slowly_ put his cock in his mouth. Hinata could feel himself pulling on his hair, trying to urge him to go faster. Komaeda took him halfway into his mouth and paused. He shot him a look, then lowly moaned. Hinata closed his eyes and muttered a small ' _fuck_ '. He opened his eyes and looked down. Komaeda was already drooling.  
  
When Komaeda noticed him staring, he held his gaze and suddenly took him to the base all at once. Hinata groaned out his name and involuntarily tightened his grip on his hair. Komaeda waited a few seconds, seemingly trying to get used to the feeling of his throat being filled; then started moving his head.  
  
He slowly moved his head up and down, looking at Hinata's flushed face. After doing it for some time, he pulled away slowly, making Hinata whine.   
  
"Hinata-kun..." he murmured lowly.  
"Ko-Komaed- ah fuck..." Hinata moaned as Komaeda pumped his cock quickly, his hand moving easily on the slickness his saliva left behind. He put his hair behind his ear with his robotic hand and pressed his lips on him again, starting to suck on his cock head harshly, knowing where he would be sensitive.  
  
He took him all the way again and started moving as quickly as he possibly could, like he wanted to make Hinata come. Hinata gasped as he pulled on his locks and pulled him all the way down. Komaeda moaned and Hinata started moving his head with the grip he had on his hair. Komaeda closed his eyes and let Hinata take control, moaning when he heard Hinata letting out a few moans of his own.   
  
He knew Hinata was getting close when he forced him to move even faster, so he hollowed out his cheeks and ran his tongue all over his shaft.  
  
"Komaeda... I'm..." Hinata gritted out and Komaeda only moaned more, encouraging him to come in his mouth. He heard Hinata's groans and his mouth was suddenly filled with hot come. He closed his eyes and only opened them after Hinata was done moving, riding out his orgasm.   
  
Komaeda pulled away and swallowed the come in his mouth. He wiped away the come leaking from his mouth and licked it off his hand. He started to lick Hinata's cock clean as well but Hinata let out a moan, feeling sensitive and pulled him away from himself. He slowly sat up, his eyes looking dazed. He put a hand to Komaeda's cheek, still breathing heavily.   
  
Komaeda got the message and straddled him, kissing him feverishly. Going down on Hinata always made him feel hot, he couldn't help himself. He knew he wouldn't taste very pleasant after the whole ordeal but Hinata didn't pull away.   
  
When Komaeda finally did pull away, needing air, he let out a moan and rolled his hips down on Hinata. Hinata gasped and held his waist, quickly changing positions and pulling him underneath himself.  
  
"Nagito..." Komaeda blushed even more when he heard Hinata say his first name. They were dating for a while now but they never got used to using their first names, the ease of it only coming at intimate moments like this.  
  
Before Komaeda could reply, Hinata attacked his lips. Hearing Komaeda letting out moans and pants, he ran his hands over his chest. He put his hands on his sides, his thumbs playing with his nipples. That made Komaeda sigh softly. He tweaked a nipple and heard Komaeda whine.   
  
He broke the kiss and turned Komaeda's head to side with a pull on his hair. Komaeda moaned as Hinata started sucking and licking all over his pale neck. He started getting incoherent and his voice started to get hoarser and hoarser as Hinata continued with his ministrations.  
  
After some time Hinata pulled away from his neck and pecked him on his lips. He quickly took Komaeda's boxers off. "Turn over. On your hands and knees." Komaeda whined and panted out a ' _yes_ ' at that and quickly turned around, waiting expectantly.   
  
Hinata spread his cheeks and squeezed, hearing a gasp from Komaeda. He rubbed his thumb lightly around his hole, stroking the rim. He saw Komaeda's thighs tremble and smiled softly. He started kissing and nipping his thighs. 

Komaeda looked like he couldn't hold himself up on his hands anymore, instead moving to support his weight on his elbows and leaning further into the pillow.  
  
Hinata kept his hands on his ass and pressed his lips to his pink hole. Komaeda moaned lewdly, pushing his hips up. He started licking around the rim teasingly. He spread his cheeks further and started pushing his tongue in. He heard Komaeda let out an almost scream-like moan.  
  
"H-Hajime..! Ah... a-ah... mnn..." He pressed his face to the pillow to muffle the sounds. Hinata didn't like that so he pulled away from him. He heard Komaeda let out a teary whine and saw his fingers grip the pillow tightly to the point his knuckles turned white.   
  
Komaeda turned his head to look at Hinata. He had tears in his eyes and his lips looked bruised from being bitten. His lower lip trembled as he asked. "Wh... Hajime, why did you- ah!" Hinata cut him off with a slap to his ass.   
  
"Let out your voice." Hinata tried to sound as stern as he could. He felt victorious when Komaeda shakily nodded.  
  
He leaned over him for a second to get the lube from the nightstand. Komaeda closed his eyes, seemingly trying to calm himself down. He coated his fingers with lube and circled one around his hole. He pinched Komaeda's thigh when he felt Komaeda pushing his hips into him, wanting him to slip his finger in. "Stop being so impatient." Komaeda only moaned pitifully at that.  
  
He resumed licking and sucking. He then slowly pushed his index finger in. He heard Komaeda sighing breathlessly, like he was relieved. He waited until Komaeda's body relaxed to move his finger slowly.   
  
"Hin- Hajime... You can go fast- mm... faster." He looked back once again, meeting his eyes and moving his hips, fucking himself on Hinata's finger.   
  
Hinata felt his cock twitch at that, obeying his boyfriend's request without a second thought and moving his finger faster. Komaeda spread his cheeks to help him, looking at him with half lidded eyes all the while. The sight made Hinata put in another finger, pumping them quickly. Komaeda closed his eyes for a moment, looking lost in pleasure, his lips parted.   
  
Komaeda suddenly jerked and moaned loudly, making it obvious that Hinata found his prostate. He started rubbing the spot, watching Komaeda lose it. His arms shaked and drool started to drip down his chin. His whole face and shoulders were flushed a pleasant pink and his eyes were dark.   
  
Komaeda kept his eyes on Hinata like he couldn't bear the thought of looking away even for a second. He moaned out his name again and again.  
  
As Hinata fucked him with his fingers, he leaned down and flicked his tongue over his entrance. Komaeda's voice broke as he cried out, not being able to hold any of the sounds in anymore.  
  
Hinata pushed the third finger in slowly. His other hand moving to Komaeda's waist, then his stomach. He fisted around his cock and pumped him as he pushed his fingers in and out of him.  
  
"Aaah! H-Hajime..! A...nnh! I-I... I am g-going to... mmh!" That only made Hinata go faster, wanting to make him come.   
  
He pressed his teeth on his soft cheek and heard him let out a scream, his whole body shaking and his hips moving.   
  
He collapsed on the bed after a few seconds, not being able to hold himself up any longer. Hinata slowly took his fingers out, pressing kisses down his spine, murmuring praises on his skin.   
  
His eyes went wide when Komaeda pushed his hips up and pressed himself to Hinata's cock with a small moan.   
  
"Mm... Hajime, you are still so hard. Do you want to fuck me?" He turned his head and looked at him, grinding his ass on him. Though his movements were clearly sluggish. It was no secret that Komaeda had bad stamina.  
  
Hinata held the back of his thighs to stop him. "You are tired, Nagito. How about you go to sleep?" Komaeda frowned at the suggestion, clearly not approving the idea. 

"It's true that my stamina is pathetic. While I don't mind blacking out completely after we are done, it probably would trouble you." Komaeda sighed. "How about I suck you off one more time?" Hinata's eyes widened and he saw Komaeda smile devilishly when his cock twitched. The idea... didn't seem bad at all.  
  
Komaeda pulled Hinata to the edge of the bed and kneeled down on the floor between his legs, looking up at him with an angelic smile.   
  
"You don't... have to do it on the floor, you know."   
  
Komaeda ignored him and got to work. He started suckling on the head. After a while, he pulled off with a lewd sound. "Fuck my mouth. Please..." He pleaded breathlessly, his eyes starry.   
  
Hinata groaned and pushed his whole cock into his mouth. He saw Komaeda gag a bit and his eyes tear up. He almost stopped but looking at his blissed out expression, he roughly held his hair and moved him.   
  
All the whining and gagging sounds made him move faster. Looking down at Komaeda's face, he could see tear streaks on his cheeks, his eyes slightly red, and his saliva on his chin and cheeks. He looked debauched and Hinata groaned as he pushed his hips up at the same time he pulled Komaeda down. He heard Komaeda let out a pitiful sound and he slowly pulled him off of his cock until only the head was inside.   
  
He held Komaeda's hair with both hands and started thrusting into his mouth, groans leaving his lips. He watched his cock dissappear into his boyfriend's mouth. He started moving his head as well, creating a rhythm.   
  
He felt Komaeda run his fingers over his thighs, eventually stopping at his balls, lightly squeezing them. Hinata started moving faster and faster, feeling himself dangerously close.  
  
"Nagito..." he groaned out the other's name, warning him. He suddenly felt coldness on his cock as Komaeda pulled away upon hearing his warning. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes and looked down, sending his boyfriend a questioning look.  
  
Komaeda started to rub his face on his cock while moaning. Hinata's eyes widened and he gasped at the shameless display. "Please... C-Come on my face, Hajime..." He gasped out with a hoarse voice as he started pumping his cock with both hands, eager to bring him to his climax.  
  
Hinata cursed and held Komaeda's hair out of his face. Komaeda looked up and opened his mouth, moving his hands faster. The sight made Hinata lose himself, making him groan Komaeda's first name and come right then. He saw stars behind his eyes and heard Komaeda let out breathless moans, his hands still slowly moving.   
  
He opened his eyes he hadn't even realized he closed up until now, looking down at Komaeda. Komaeda had his own eyes closed, panting. His hair was a mess and his whole face was pink. There was come splattered on his cheeks, forehead and lips. Seeing him like that was almost enough to make him hard again. He hummed appreciately and picked up some of the come, putting his finger in his mouth. Komaeda eagerly sucked it off his finger and moaned. He opened his eyes, looking up at him  _lovingly_.   
  
Hinata pulled him on his lap, leaning to get some tissues from the nightstand and cleaning his face. Komaeda simply closed his eyes and let Hinata clean him up, his breath returning to him.   
  
Once he was decent enough, Komaeda pressed his lips to Hinata's. Somewhere during the kiss, both of them started smiling. Komaeda wrapped his legs around Hinata's waist and started stroking his cheeks. When they broke apart, Komaeda mumbled a ' _Happy birthday, I love you_ ' and went back to kissing him sloppily.   
  
After making out for some time, Hinata put his hands on his hips and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. "We are going to take a shower together?" Komaeda asked breathlessly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
  
"That, and..." He squezzed his hips. Komaeda practically _purred_  against his lips and kissed him, hard. "Let me return the favor, Nagito."  
  
Komaeda hummed in agreement and captured his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
